


You Mean It Isn't True?

by talia_ae



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are four people in the parks and recreation department who think- no, know- that Ron Swanson is in love with Leslie Knope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean It Isn't True?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/gifts).



1\. Ben sees it.  The hand, that is, the protective hand that Ron places on Leslie’s back.  It’s aimed to calm her down and reassure her all at once, and his palm is gently resting on the small of her back in a way that’s more protective than anything else.  Ben gets the message:  if he messes with this woman, he’s going to have trouble in the form of Ron Swanson’s fist coming down from on high.

No one else in the office seems to notice the hand, or the look Ron sends Leslie, but that’s just because they’ve most likely seen it before.  Even Chris doesn’t seem to get it but, well, Chris only notices what’s obvious.

But Ben sees it, and Ben gets it. 

2\. Yeah, okay, Tom is majorly pissed at his boss.  Not for work-related issues, no-- the only thing Ron lets get in the way of doing his job is breakfast and the occasional demonic ex-wife.  (Though, uh, let’s not think about what Ron once did with  Tom’s  ex-wife.)  No, this time it’s Leslie.  Leslie’s definitely his friend, always sticks up for him even when he does crazy, Don Draperesque shit, and he totally doesn’t approve of Ron trying to snag this awesome lady out from under his nose.

He doesn’t  _ like  _ Leslie, okay, not like  Ron  does.  Ron’s feelings are _so_ not cool.  Tom will  _ not  _ give them his blessing.

Well, assuming Ron mans up and asks Leslie out.

3\.   April’s not dumb, okay.  And she’s not blind either.  She’s just really good at being a really bad assistant.  It’s, like, her superpower, even if that’s a totally lame superpower.

She sees how much slack Ron cuts Leslie.  Like, yeah he cuts her a lot of slack too, but she’s keeping away the unwashed lunatic taxpayers with her aggressive awfulness.  Leslie’s trying to  _ bring them to him _ .

It’s like, _wow_ , Ron.  No ulterior motivations there, huh?  April totally knows that Ron has a thing for Leslie.  It’s been obvious ever since she was an intern.

She really hopes she isn’t going to have to be the one to break it to Ron that he’s in love with his blond, Democratic deputy.  He might actually get weird with her.

Er.  Weirder than usual.  He is Ron Swanson after all.

4\.  Jerry blinks.

“You mean they aren’t together?   _ Wow _ , I was so wrong to think Leslie was cheating on Ron with Ben.  I’m going to have to apologize now.”

Tom sighs gustily.

“God, Jerry.  Can’t you photoshop your life with actual  reality ?”

image snagged from Tumblr.


End file.
